1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in copy machine architecture including a multiple output inverter that serves to interchange the trail edge of a sheet with the lead edge while interchanging the bottom side of the sheet with the top side. The inverter also acts as a gating station to direct sheet to a proper paper path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inverters are used in copiers to enable automatic duplex and color highlight copying. The main function of an inverter is to interchange the trail edge of the sheet with the lead edge, while interchanging the bottom side of the sheet with the top side. This general concept is depicted in FIG. 8.
Many prior art copy machines also include gating devices. Such gating devices include a movable guide at a crossroad for directing a sheet into one of a number of paper paths. Gates do not invert copy sheets, rather, they serve to direct sheets to a desired path.
Many copy machines employ at least one inverter as well as multiple gating stations. However, this structure is cumbersome and requires extraneous paper paths. The present inventors have developed an apparatus that serves as both an inverter and a gating station. This inverter/gating station eliminates excess paper paths and simplifies copier architecture.
An object of the present invention is to improve copier architecture to make copiers smaller and to eliminate unnecessary paper paths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide highly reliable sheet inverter.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.